


Camille aimait tout le monde

by malurette



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, Beware the nice ones, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, a bit of religious stuff, dark messiah - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Si ça veut dire devoir se dresser contre des gens qui font des choses qu'elle n'aime pas, Camille va apprendre à le faire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tant pis si la vérité fait mal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345640) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Camille aimait tout le monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seul _s_  
>  **Personnages :** Camille et Lucie, les gens de Néo-Salem  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann et Gazotti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Midnight_ » pour LadiesBingo > (minuit)  
>  **Note :** le terme d’Enfant-Minuit, à ce stade de l’histoire, est connu de Dodji et des lecteurs, mais pas du reste du cast, donc je ne l’emploierai pas dans le corps de la fic - mais c'est bien de ça qu'il est question ici  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 5 à 8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Camille aime les enfants, les poneys, les hamsters et tous les animaux. Camille aime ses parents et ses petits frères et sœurs, ses voisins, son prochain et Jésus. Camille aime tout le monde.  
Parmi ses nouveaux amis depuis que sa vie a basculé, Camille aime particulièrement Leïla parce que c’est la première qu’elle a trouvée dans la ville déserte. Mais bien sûr elle aime aussi Dodji et Yvan, et même Terry qui agace les autres. Plus tard encore, elle prend aussi Ajza sous son aile puisque personne d’autre ne s’arrête à s’occuper des plus petits et qu’elle a de l’expérience là-dedans. Elle s’occupe aussi, évidemment, de la petite Lucie quand le Maître des Couteaux ne peut plus le faire lui-même. 

Lucie… Ça semble tellement impensable qu’un si petit bébé puisse être l’Élue du Mal ! Camille sait intimement que c’est impossible. Pas Lucie.  
Elle est pourtant la seule, à part les Sages, à avoir vu ce qui s’est passé. Puisque c’était pendant son interrogatoire à elle et que Lucie n’était là que parce qu’on l’a séparée du Maître des Couteaux et que personne d’autre qu’elle n’était capable de la calmer. Camille a bien vu la Main d’Aldéric se refermer, comme les petits poings crispés du bébé terrifié. Mais elle n’admet pas que ça la désigne comme Messie des Dernières Familles ou quoi que ce soit !

Perturbée par les cris de Lucie, Camille n’a même prêté attention aux aboiements du chien d’Éloi. C’était bizarre pourtant : d’habitude les animaux aiment autant Camille qu’elle les aime. Elle les aime d’ailleurs tellement qu’elle a parfois du mal à rationaliser l’amour qu’elle leur porte sans réfléchir et à équilibrer les besoins des uns et des autres, des proies et des prédateurs une fois domestiqués. Ça s’est vu avec le tigre et les rhinocéros, avec le requin et les chiens, et avec sa petite ferme. L’alimentation des uns et des autres posait de sérieux problèmes d’organisation quand la viande entrait en ligne de compte, que ça soit pour nourrir les carnivores… ou ses propres amis humains.  
Camille est trop jeune pour ça ; ça n’est pas à elle de repenser le système agro-alimentaire, le végétarisme et l’équilibre du monde… 

Mais là, clairement, Lucie passait avant tout le reste. Tant pis pour le chien, tant pis pour ce qu’attendaient les Sages, pour les pièges tendus ou quoi ou qu’est-ce. Ça ne faisait pas de malmener un si petit bébé !  
Pauvre petite… C’est terrible qu’ils soient tous morts, et de façon si bête, mais le sort de Lucie si petite et si jeune semble encore plus injuste que tous les autres. Les enfants un peu plus grands, passés sept ans, allez, passé cinq ans depuis que Camille et Ajza ont réussi à canaliser Terry, sont à peu près capables de se débrouiller et ils ont la chance de ne pas avoir d’autres bambins en bas âge sur les bras. Tous ensemble, même sans les adultes, ils peuvent s’en sortir. Mais pas Lucie. Et son protecteur absent, emprisonné, elle n’a plus aucun secours à part Camille. C’est vraiment, vraiment injuste ! Si on laissait faire, dans cet horrible monde des Limbes, elle passerait son temps à mourir de faim, de soif et peut-être de froid avant de revenir encore plus terrifiée, encore plus esseulée. 

Ça met Camille en colère comme rarement. Camille est une gentille fille qui s’accommode de beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne peut pas supporter ça. 

Depuis qu’elle a pris le temps d’y repenser, qui leur dit que la Main réagit vraiment aux Forces du Mal ou à quoi que ce soit de mystique ? Peut-être que c’était juste leurs sentiments qui la faisaient bouger, et alors, forcément, la peur de Lucie perdue et terrifiée a donné une réaction violente. N’est-ce pas une preuve que Camille elle-même, d’habitude si obéissante, a refusé de rester sagement assise et a sciemment enfreint tous les ordres donnés pour se lever et aller reprendre Lucie, la rassurer, la consoler, et tant pis pour l’interrogatoire ?

Depuis, Camille s’interroge aussi sur le bien-fondé des règles qui régissent cette ville. Elle n’accepte ni la condamnation arbitraire de Lucie ni la façon dont sont traités les enfants de la Huitième Famille. Alors, elle ne sait pas encore comment, mais elle se promet qu’elle trouvera un moyen de s’opposer aux Sages de Néo-Salem, de raisonner Saul, de protéger Lucie et tous ses amis, et les autres enfants aussi. Elle en fait sa responsabilité. 

Camille est franchement déçue par ce monde qui n’est ni le Paradis qu’on lui avait promis, avec Jésus, tous les gens de sa famille morts avant elle et le bonheur éternel, ni l’Enfer dont elle sait qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a pu le mériter de son vivant : enfin, ils n’étaient que des enfants ! Elle est bien obligée d’accepter qu’ils sont coincés là, mais elle va s’atteler à le rendre meilleur.


End file.
